Rift
Rift is a THAC XIII entry that introduces the character of Dr. Wallace Bishop into the cinematic universe. The film is about his discovery of the alternate dimension that plays a crucial role in Project U. Film Details * Release Date: '''January 3, 2016 * '''Running Time: 2 min. * MPAA Rating: PG * Director: Andrew Bermudez * Producer: '''Andrew Bermudez * '''Writer: '''Andrew Bermudez Plot Summary '''WARNING: This section contains spoilers. If you do not want to find out what happens, skip to the next section. The film opens with Wallace Bishop tinkering with a device when his lab assistant Astrid Dunham heads home for the day, bidding him adieu. Shortly after she leaves, Wallace turns on the machine and creates a gel-like tear in reality. Studying the gel, Wallace gets pulled inside. Getting up off the floor, Wallace discovers that the room around him has changed. The decor is more industrial, oil cans lie in one corner, and a memorial wreath sits atop a long bench. Wallace, noticing the wreath, gasps in shock when he sees that the image in the center of the wreath is that of Astrid Dunham. Turning around, Wallace encounters his alternate-dimensional double, who briefly mentions that he too has experimented with the rift between dimensions. However, the anguish of losing Astrid (who is also the alternate-dimensional double of the lab assistant from the beginning of the film) overtakes the alternate Wallace, who hands off a disc to Dr. Wallace Bishop. As Wallace steps back through the rift, the alternate Wallace begins to lobotomize himself. Back in his own dimension, Dr. Wallace Bishop wonders what just happened, then takes a close look at the disc. Production History Late in 2015, it was confirmed that, starting in 2016, Mustache Maniacs Film Co. would participate in every upcoming THAC competition as a means to introduce a new character in each short film, whether that character was going to appear in an upcoming film or was going to be created for the THAC. The first THAC to follow this rule was THAC XIII, which was seen as a means to bring attention to the importance of Dimension 525. To tie this into the existing continuity, the character of Wallace Bishop from the Dino Attack RPG was selected as the main character, since he was already confirmed to appear in B.I.O. Corps. However, this film was also intended to clarify the fact that the Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Cinematic Universe is a different reality from the Dino Attack RPG. Just like any THAC, the film was made entirely on January 2, 2016, from script to finished product. Throughout the day, a live update on the Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Press Room tracked the development process. The film itself was released the next day, on January 3. Audience Reception While the film left some more perplexed than anything else, the film had a strong opening, bringing in positive reviews and interest in the character of Wallace Bishop. This interest continues to this day. Characters * Dr. Wallace Bishop (Chris Boyer) * Alternate Wallace Bishop (Chris Boyer) * Astrid Dunham (Teresa Bermudez) Locations The following locations appear in Rift. * Dr. Leinad Laboratories * Wallace Bishop's Laboratory (Dimension 525) Credits * Andrew Bermudez - Director; Writer; Producer; Animator; Art Director; Editor; Composer * Chris Boyer - Voice Actor * Teresa Bermudez - Voice Actor Tropes WARNING: This section contains spoilers. If you do not want to find out what happens, skip to the next section. Rift contains examples of the following tropes. * Alternate Self: In Dimension 525, Wallace Bishop runs into his alternate universe self just before said alternate self is about to perform his self-inflicted lobotomy. * Alternate Universe: The film focuses on Dr. Wallace Bishop briefly stepping into Dimension 525. * Dimensional Traveler: Wallace does this when he goes between the two realities. * For Science!: Essentially, the only reason that Wallace opens a rift leading to Dimension 525. Slightly subverted in that opening said rift does not have major consequences, beyond Wallace's acquiring of the disc from his alternate self. * Freak-Out: The alternate dimension Dr. Wallace Bishop, just as he is about to lobotomize himself. * The Igor: The character of Dr. Wallace Bishop's lab assistant Astrid Dunham, though this version is slightly subverted in that she is a fellow scientist who is not deformed in the slightest. * Interdimensional Travel Device: The giant gun that Wallace tests at the beginning of the film is this trope. * It Was a Gift: The disc that contains the work of the alternate Wallace Bishop. * Passing the Torch: The alternate Wallace effectively does this to his primary universe counterpart by handing him the disc containing his life's work. * Portal Door: Wallace's device creates one of these. * Science Hero: The character of Dr. Wallace Bishop, though he doesn't use science to save the day, at least not yet. Trivia * This is the first Mustache Maniacs Film Co. movie to feature both the main reality and Dimension 525. * This is the first Mustache Maniacs Film Co. THAC entry to use only one set. * The film takes place in Dr. Leinad Laboratories, the same location that is featured in the short film Night Guard. * Astrid Dunham is referred to as "Scientist" in the film's credits, since she was not yet given a canonical name. Gallery 2016-01-02 14-16-35.609.jpg Rift Props.jpg|Concept Art by Andrew Bermudez External Links * Official Web Page * Film on YouTube * Film on Bricksinmotion.com Category:2016 Category:Movies Category:Animation Category:Contest Entry